


Meet The Kasadys: Scream

by RelienaRed



Series: Meet The Kasadys-AU [2]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: AU where aliens are integrated into earth society, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Humor, F/F, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Schizophrenia, omg they were roommates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: Scream does her best to get by. Unlike her brother, she works an honest job that she hates and shares a apartment with her human roommate Donna. Everything goes great for a while until it becomes clear that something is very wrong with Donna, leaving Scream to scramble and try to find some way to help her.Everything is made more complex when Scream starts to realize that her feelings for Donna may run deeper than just "friends"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meet the Kasadys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809596) by [Prince_of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Trash/pseuds/Prince_of_Trash). 

> Me, dipping my toes into the "Meet The Kasady" AU! I highly recommend you read prince_of_trash MTK fic first. It'll give you more of a setting and help you get into the world. 
> 
> But if not, this a "modern setting/mob AU." Aliens have integrated with Earth and no one bats an eye at them anymore for the most part. Symbiotes can exist as their own person and don't have to have a host to survive.

She had expected her brother’s mansion to be heavily guarded. The large fence with razor wire on top was easy enough to jump over. Scream flipped her hair and used it to pole vault over the side. One of the sharp razors tore her knock off dress jacket. She landed softly on her feet, cursing under her breath at the torn jacket. The telemarketing firm where she worked had a pretty strict dress code. If she got dress coded one more time then they were going to find out why she was called Scream.

The backyard was huge. In front of her was an Olympic style swimming pool with a diving pool. A large duck shaped inner tube was floating in the center. It looked tacky as hell and was not something that Sleeper would have left there. Tel-Kar, maybe, but as far as Scream knew he wasn’t allowed in the pool. The huge driving board was still intact as if it had never been touched since it was built. The grass was cut nicely. Unlike the area around Scream’s apartment there were no stay grass clippings to get stuck on her shoes.

It was hard not to be impressed and the more she looked around the more envious she felt about the entire place. Even the dog had a doghouse that looked better than anything Scream had ever lived in.

It was a smaller version of Sleeper’s own house, complete with the house number of 4275 B and a little mailbox.

She knew it was a bad idea but she had to see the inside. A quick glance through the huge glass door showed no one watching. Worse case scenario the dog inside would growl at her, she’d growl back and move on with her day.

Scream bent down on her knees and looked through the doghouse door. It was unusually large for a doghouse. If she didn’t have curves she probably could have fit inside. In the blackness a pair of eyes opened and stared back at her. The creature let out a low hiss. Scream’s eyes widened and she jumped back just in time to avoid being bitten by a giant lizard.

She had lived on Earth all her life. Lizards were not an uncommon thing but this one was huge. It lunged towards her, knocking her backwards. She landed hard on her back and crawled backwards. Her hair tendrils flared into sharp, knife like points. Teeth bared,she growled back The lizard didn’t care and kept moving forward. She really didn’t want to kill her brother’s pet but if his damn mini-dragon bit her then all bets were off.

She was too concerned about holding back her own anger that she didn’t notice where she was putting her hands. One misplacement and her left hand caught nothing but air and then water. She fell backward and plunged into the swimming pool.

Angered melted into nothing more than embarrassment because now she’d have to explain why she was soaking wet. Sleeper was probably going to rub it in her face that his big sister got scared by a lizard of all things.

Still surrounded by knife tendrils, Scream let her eyes breach the surface of the water. The lizard was gone but Tel-Kar stood at the glass door. His face strained to try and keep a neutral expression.

Her hair tendrils latched on to the side of the pool and pulled her into the air. It was an attempt to keep some dignity. She dropped down in front Tel-Kar and stared him down.

"Master Sleeper will be most unpleased that you broke in,” he was laughing at her. Scream could hear it. Past the tone of snootiness, she could hear it very clearly. “That’s been a problem lately. Rats have been getting in.” Scream folded her arms and tapped her claw on her shirt sleeve.

“Shouldn’t you be wearing your uniform?” she asked. One of her eyes pulled up and she smirked. Tel-Kar said nothing when she shoved him aside. It was hard enough to bruise and it made her chuckle to damage part of her brother’s property

The inside of the house was even bigger than the outside. The glass doors lead to a huge kitchen. A few of the cooks looked over at her. She gave them a sharp warning glance and they went back to cooking whatever weird thing Sleeper felt like eating..

The main hall was what she was looking for. It was something out of a Disney movie with a huge winding staircase that lead to the second level. It was breathtaking. Scream allowed herself the quick fantasy of watching herself walk down those stairs. Dressed in black with her hair long down her back. Maybe a pair of those overpriced heels that had the red bottoms. She’d have a beautiful woman on her arm, both of them smiling.

When she’d had enough of daydreaming, she tossed her head back and let out a horrible sound. A loud scream that sounded akin to summoning a demon, It rattled all the windows and made everyone that wasn’t a symbiote cover their ears to block it out. She kept her eyes closed and didn’t open them until she knew her brother had crawled out of whatever vintage thing he had been sitting on.

“I have a cellphone!” he screamed over the noise, Scream opened her eyes and stopped yelling.

“Like you would answer! I didn’t come to see you anyway!” She kept eye contact with him as she rang the water out of her hair.

“I see you found the pool,” he looked toward the direction that she had came in. She didn’t bother walking up the stairs. Her hair whipped in front of her and pulled her up to the second floor landing. It slung water everywhere and Sleeper rubbed his forehead. “And you are still the most dramatic person in the room."

“Says the person with a fucking lizard in the yard,” Scream rolled her shoulders sarcastically. “Like I said, I’m not here to see you, where’s Red?”

Sleeper cocked his head at her, “She’s not here, why?”

“Shit. I ruined my phone because of your lizard all for nothing,” Scream tapped her foot and looked down at the floor. The entire trip had been a waste of time. She didn’t notice Sleeper releasing small amounts of pheromones to calm her down. The tension relaxed in her body and she huffed at ground.

“It’s about Donna,” she sighed and followed after Sleeper when he motioned her too.

He led them to a huge office. In the center was a desk with one chair across from it. The walls were lined with bookshelves. Scream doubted that Sleeper had ever read them all. Even a symbiote lifespan wasn’t long enough to read that many. She sat across from the desk as Sleeper took his place behind it.

“She’s your roommate, right?” the burner phone in his hand beeped. Without looking away from Scream, he texted quickly.

“Yes,” Scream had never found Sleeper this easy to talk to. Most of the time he was stuck up and never returned her calls. Why did she suddenly feel relaxed around him? “Something’s wrong with her,” the knives on the end of her hair dulled and formed soft strands. They wrapped protectively around her,curling around her claws.

Sleeper clapped both his hands and Tel-Kar walked in holding a bottle of scotch and two glasses. He gave a Scream an amused look. She hadn’t seen the long trail of water she had left behind her.

“Where’s your uniform, Tel-Kar?” she hissed his name like an angry curse. He stopped pouring the scotch and looked nervously over Sleeper.

“She’s right, go change,” Sleeper waved his hand toward the door and dismissed him. Tel-Kar made a low noise in his throat. As he was walking out, one of Scream’s tendrils twisted around his feet and tripped him. Sleeper didn't object and laughed when Tel-Kar stood back up. The tendril weaved back into Scream's biomass.

"With Donna," Scream took her glass and got back to the topic at hand, "half the time its great and she's my best friend." She tossed most of the scotch into her mouth. It did nothing for her but the slight burn helped her focus. "The other half it's like she's a different person. She hears things that aren’t there and says things that she would never say.”

Sleeper leaned back in the chair, his glass still untouched. The burner phone on the table vibrated again but Sleeper ignored it. This was feeling less like a friendly conversation and more like Sleeper was integrating her.

"Has she seen a doctor?" his tone changed to something more professional as Scream's head cleared up. 

"She can't. She could lose her job. That's why I wanted to talk to Red," It was clicking in Scream's head that Sleeper had drugged her earlier. She shoved the thought to the back of her mind, that could be dealt with later. 

"I know she's hooked up with Cletus Kasady and if she can keep him in check with all the madness in his head maybe she could tell me what to do to help Donna."

Sleeper's laugh was an odd sound that made his check pits twitch. 

"She makes him worse!" Sleeper exclaimed. "Those two are fire and gasoline and I wish she'd just stay away from him," his laughter ebbed away. He downed his scotch and slammed the cup on the table hard enough to crack the bottom.

"Scream, if money is an issue then come work for me. You'll earn enough to move out after two jobs and then you won't have to worry about that human," Sleeper clapped his hands. Tel-Kar opened the door slowly. This time dressed in a fancy French maid outfit.

"I enjoy making an honest living," she lied. She hated her job but she wasn’t about to join the Sleeper Mafia. "And I can't just give up on her. She's my friend."

Sleeper saw the look in her eyes and buried his face in his hands. “Can I have just one sister that doesn’t want relations with a human?”

Scream kicked her chair backwards as her tendrils flared back to life. She leaned over the desk, a deep growl rumbling in her throat

“I don’t want relations with her you stuck-up asshole! I think her mind is going and I want to help her!” her tendrils darted around towards him, a few of them danced close to his throat. He put his hands back on the table and motioned to Tel-Kar.

"Sister, after the things I've seen, it's gonna take more than your hair knives to bother me. Tel-Kar please show her to do the door," He picked up the burner phone and turned his attention to it. Scream growled viciously at Tel-Kar and he took a step back. Sleeper nodded to him and allowed Scream to leave the office on her own. 

She jumped off the second floor landing, this time landing with her fist on the tile. It cracked and splintered under the extra force. The heel of her shoe snapped on her landing. 

At this point it was nothing more than a temper tantrum and she knew it. How dare Sleeper question her intentions? What would he know about anything in her life? With his big house, fancy booze and his fucking backyard lizard. He had always been Dad’s favorite and it showed. He probably talked to Dad all the time. Meanwhile, Scream hadn’t heard from Venom or Eddie in months.

In a fit of rage, she took both her shoes off and threw them. One bounced harmlessly on the floor while the other sailed out the open front door.

“What the fuck?” Cletus stepped out of the doorway and just barely dodged her flying shoe. He’d knew Red had other siblings but he hadn’t met them yet. From what she told him, they weren’t close. He recognized Scream thanks to Red description.

“She thinks she’s so hot because she has boobs and hair,” Red had told him. He made a point not to look at her boobs but the angry, flying hair tendrils were a dead giveaway.

“Fuck you Sleeper!” her voice bounced off the walls. She stormed past Cletus and stopped long enough to look him over. She made a scoffing noise but the corner of her mouth pulled up in a laugh at his “Ask Me About My Wiener” shirt, The dachshund underneath the bold text made her laugh but it was buried beneath a growl.

“Tell Red to call me,” Scream muttered before storming out. She didn’t pick her shoes up and walked the rest of the way home barefoot.


	2. Chapter 2

The entire place was dark when Scream inched the door open. Thick black curtains were tightly closed over the windows, keeping any light from breaking through. During Donna’s breakdowns, she hated light. The red head was curled up on the sofa, TV playing prime time re-runs while she slept.

Carefully, Scream covered her up with the blanket on the back of the couch. In her sleep, Donna pulled the edge of the blanket up to her face.

She wasn’t sure what was wrong with Donna. Scream wanted to blame her parents. She had heard the hateful things they said to Donna. They had disowned her simply because she was living with someone that wasn’t human. Donna’s parents hated anything that wasn’t human. Scream had been told that Donna grandparents had actively protested against any legislation that allowed aliens to walk around Earth freely. The chain of hate had been passed to Donna’s parents but it was Donna who had broken it.

They were both hired at the same time. Donna only stayed until she worked her way through college. She ended up having more pull at the office and was able to get Scream a gig where she did mostly paperwork. Almost all Klyntars had a growling undertone to their voice and Scream was no different. Every now and then she’d have to jump on the phones when calls got busy but for the most part she just did quality control on other people’s calls. 

It was Donna’s idea for them to move in together. A suggestion that Scream jumped on. Due to her high GPA, Donna landed a job working for a company called the Life Foundation. From what Scream could tell, they made and researched different types of pharmaceuticals. Some of it felt off but Donna made good money and loved what she did. She was helping people and it made her happy.

Which was why she couldn’t get help. A failed psychological exam would cost Donna everything.

The first time it happened, Donna was alone. Scream had came home to the door doubled bolted(she still didn’t know where Donna got the extra lock), the windows covered up and Donna sitting on the corner of the couch staring blankly at the wall. 

“Can you hear them too?” she asked Scream.

“Hear what?” Scream answered. She closed the door behind her. 

In a second Donna was across the room. She was strong for a human and pinned Scream to the door.

“The voices, Can you hear them? They say you can. They say a lot of things,” her eyes were wide and her grip on Scream’s wrist was almost painful.

“Donna, sweetie,” it was the first time she had ever called Donna a pet name. Scream had heard that things like that sometimes comforted humans.

Donna looked over her shoulder and screamed at something only she could see. Instead of pinning Scream to the door she wrapped her arms around her closed her eyes.

“Make them go away!” Donna had switched from manic to terrified.

“Make what go away?” Scream scanned the room. She had excellent night vision but the darkness of the room was all she could see. “Donna, there’s nothing there.” Scream kept her voice low and did her best to soothe her.

“You don’t see them?” Donna held onto her tighter. “The shadows? The lights?” 

“Nothings’ gonna hurt you,” Scream managed to get both of them back on the couch. 

“They don’t like the light. It makes them angry,” Donna said when Scream reached for the remote.

They sat in darkness. Donna was curled up with her head in Scream’s lap. Her lips were bleeding from where she kept chewing on them. She whispered to herself, to the shadows, to the voices only she could hear. Confused, Scream just petted Donna’s hair with a shaking hand.

Over time it got worse. The episodes were happening on a weekly basis now. Sometimes it was mild, Donna would pace the two bedroom apartment at night, talking to herself. At its worst she would cry out for Scream’s help, only to lash out at her. Spitting slurs that came from her grandparents and parents. 

Scream checked on Donna one last time before going into her own room.

She really didn’t need a room. She needed very little sleep and would have been fine relaxing on the couch. The small place Eddie and Venom had when she was younger had only had one room. Before she was old enough to really form any type of humanoid shape, she would lay on the couch with her other four siblings. All of them small blobs of color that would make small chittering noises when they needed more chocolate. Even the place she stayed in before moving in with Donna was a one room type of thing in a sketchy part of town.

However a room was nice. It had taken her time to track down posters of Ratt, Poison and Cinderella but they looked nice on her walls. Donna had picked on her, laughing at the symbiote with the longest hair being obsessed with 1980’s hair bands. She used a tendril to push the tape back in the VCR with the same tendril she flipped on the old box TV that sat on top of her dresser. Static ran across the screen before the image of a Def Leopard music video popped up.

Scream kicked off her horribly uncomfortable clothes and left them in a pile on the floor. Human clothes weren’t made for Klyntar bodies and unless one could manage to get them tailored they were guaranteed to never fit right. Always too tight on the hips and chest no matter what she did. She laid back on her bed and put her hands behind her head. She had almost dozed off when her phone rang.

Impressed that it still worked after a dip in the pool, she fished it out of her pants pocket and answered it. The number that popped up was unlisted and not one that Scream recognized.

“Hello?” it was dark outside and had to be at least 10pm, who would be calling her so late?

“Next time you have a hissy fit, could you try a little bit harder to make sure your rouge shoes don't go flying past my boyfriend?” It was Red’s voice on the other line. In the the background Scream could pick up the sound of tortured screaming and laughter.

“Hey baby! Does this guy need all this fingernails?” Scream heard Cletus ask in the background. Red moved the phone slightly away from her mouth but Scream still heard her reply of “No, he’s only got three fingers left.” followed by more screaming.

“Are you working?” Scream asked. She used a hair tendril to mute the TV. 

“Of course not! I don’t take personal calls during business hours,” Red’s voice was light and almost playful. Something Scream had never seen or heard in her sister.”

“Then why are you,” Scream paused and rethought her question. “Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

“Check it out!” Cletus yelled in the background. “He had his appendix taken out before we found him!”

“As you can hear, I’m a bit busy, what did you need?” Red sounded like she was already bored with the phone call.

“Can we talk in person? It’s a long story and it doesn’t sound like you have time,” Scream was eager to get off the phone as well. She had no desire to listen to the two of them torture a man for funises. “Do you still have that place on the northside?”

Red made a small growling noise. “I do. Do you want to drop by?” the words sounded forced. Scream wondered how much Sleeper had told her.

“That would be easiest,” Scream had never been there. She took a wild guess that her sister’s spare place was even on the north side. It was the upper class part of town and it felt like an area that Sleeper would have connections in.

“Great. I gotta go,” her voice was monotone and the line went dead.

She tossed her phone back in the pile of clothes and closed her eyes.

Reaching out to Red was probably a bad idea. Red was unstable, her legal name was Carnage for god’s sake. After listening to (what Scream hoped was not Red’s idea of a date night) in the background of the phone call her faith in Red helping her with Donna was faltering.

She had to do something. Donna was getting worse, she was suffering and couldn’t get help in the conventional human ways. 

Besides, seeing Red couldn’t be that bad. Scream hadn’t really sat down and talked to her in years. What was the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Updates may be a bit slower while I gear up for kinktober*
> 
> 10/15: minor edit to fix a continuity issue


	3. Chapter 3

Red place was huge. Disgustingly huge. The front room was bigger than Scream's entire apartment. The carpet on the living room was black with a section cut out of it to help display a few rugs. The rugs had muted colors and complex geometric designs. On their own, he rugs were really ugly but they matched well with the artwork on the walls. Even the walls looked overpriced. Off white paint with small flecks of gold that made the room look brighter.

Did Red pay for this place on her own? How much did she make?

"Why are you here Scream?" was the closest thing to a "hello" that Scream got after Red let her in.

Scream felt under dressed with her torn up jeans and Motley Crue shirt. Red always dressed smart and today was no different. Her black pants were clearly custom made as they fit perfect. Her shirt was a button up with the top button missing. Internally, Scream laughed. It was amusing to see Red try to show off but still fail.

“If I thought anyone else could help me, I wouldn’t be here, but you are the only person who might even slightly understand this,” the ends of Scream’s hair curled protectively around her calves. She didn’t feel comfortable sitting down instead she lingered in the doorway.

“Who’d you murder?” Cletus was almost invisible. Scream didn't even notice him stretched out on the sofa until he spoke. He wasn’t dressed as fancy as Red. He still had on the same wiener dog shirt from the day before but with hideous Hawaiian print shorts.

“What? No one!” Even if she had murdered someone, it was doubtful Red would help her.

“It's about Donna, something's wrong with her,” she started off the same way she had with Sleeper. It would be easy to tell from Red’s reaction if Sleeper had told her everything or if he had just informed Red that she had stopped by.

“The human you live with,” Red was still standing, she folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall in the living room. 

“Yeah. her,” Scream avoided eye contact with Red but noticed that Cletus had decided the conversation was interesting. He sat up and Scream felt like he was studying her, analyzing her words closely.

"Does she need murdered? Because we aren't busy tonight," Scream groaned at Cletus's question. He seemed a bit more welcoming even if his intentions were way off the mark.

Did these two think about anything other than murder and each other?

"No! Jesus, not everything is about murder!" Scream closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"Then what the fuck do you want, Scream?" The growl in the back of Red's throat made Cletus tense up. Not in fear but in preparation to maybe break a fight between the two, possibly start one. Scream wasn’t sure.

"Something is wrong with her mentally and," Scream paused. She had prepared what to say on her subway ride over. She knew how to word everything in a delicate way but after Red being so rude, she decided to rip the band aid off.

"No offence but you're batshit crazy," Scream said to Cletus. He smiled and clearly took it as a compliment. "Donna isn't like you, she's not dangerous to any one but...,"

"What are you getting at?" Red growled again, this time showing more of her teeth. Scream did her best to ignore the threat. If she made it out of here without Red attacking her, it’d be a miracle.

"She's having these attacks, she hears voices and sees shadows. It terrifies her and I want to help her," Scream ran a clawed hand through her hair. "How do you keep him under control?" 

"We have sex," Red's voice was a heart monitor flat-line, Cletus smirked and beamed with pride. 

"Oh," was the only thing Scream could manage. If she could blush, her face would be the color of Red's skin.

Sex? Scream could never do that. Human sex?

She wasn't stupid, she knew how human sex worked but that wasn't the problem. 

Sure, her and Donna had snuggled on the sofa before. One night when Donna got drunk she told Scream how pretty her hair was and spent hours petting it. They had brushed hands a few times in the classic way. Maybe let a few gazes linger too long with one person breaking eye contact but sex? That was serious business, maybe more serious than bonding.

She couldn't do that, not when she hadn't even told Donna that she-

"You're in love with her," Cletus broke into Scream's thoughts. How long had she stood there looking at her feet? Scream opened her mouth to object but didn't get the chance. Red made a strange sound that Scream had never heard before. Almost like laughter. 

"You do have that lovesick look," Red looked at her smugly. 

"Why does everyone say that!?" Scream stamped her foot in annoyance. "Is it so hard to believe that I just want to help my friend?" Scream's sharp tone was a contradiction to her eyes.

Fine, maybe she was in love with Donna! Maybe she was doing all of this because seeing Donna suffering a worse pain than any flame or high pitched sound. Maybe the beautiful woman she pretended to see on Sleeper’s long staircase was Donna.

But she was unwilling to admit that to anyone out loud. Definitely not Red. If Red said the sky blue, Scream would say it was purple just to piss her off.

"I don't have the time or patience or explain denial to you dear sister," angry red tendrils moved around Red's body. It didn’t take much to make Red angry and Scream’s tone was more than enough. A soft click from behind Red made Scream question if Cletus had opened a pocket knife. "Why don't you leave before you get hurt?"

Determined not to be outmatched and ignoring that she was out numbered, Scream showed her teeth and didn't back down.

“I knew this was a mistake,” years of resentment and left over anger from the day before had reached a boiling point. She had been nice, or least she stayed away from Red most of her life. Red and Sleeper had paired up together and acted like they were better than the rest of their siblings just because they ran the alien mafia. Red was feared by many for her quick and effective killing abilities. Sleeper practically had money coming out of his cheek pits. Scream and Donna lived paycheck to paycheck and didn’t have a car.

“I knew coming to see you was a waste of  _ my _ time,” the rational part of Scream’s mind was telling her to shut up, stop talking. But her own temper was preventing her from doing so. “Someone with the likes of you could never be able to help me.”

Red let out a roar and shoved Scream through the door. Two startled cries rang out. One from Scream and from someone who had been standing in the hallway. The bystander was laying face down on the floor with a few pieces of Red’s door scattered across their back.

“What color do you think she bleeds?” Cletus had a crazed tone in his voice and ran the blade of his knife over his fingertips. He stepped threw what was left of Red’s door,kicking a piece of it out of his way.

Scream’s goal wasn’t to kill to her sister, but just get away from her. Scream's hair flared to life. A mess of red yellow tendrils tried to pin Red to floor. Focused on getting her deadly sharp claws away from Scream’s face. Red struggled against it. Scream was faster and dodged one of Red’s own tendrils from wrapping around her throat. Red snapped at Scream’s face but Scream kept her at bay.

“Kick her ass baby!” Cletus cheered his girlfriend on with wide eyes. He looked like an addict itching for a fix. 

It gave Red her second wind and distracted Scream long enough for Red get her legs free and kick her in stomach. Scream would of went flying into the wall but the same tendril from before grabbed Scream and lifted her into the air by her neck. 

Red stood up. Her smug smile at having bested Scream again only made her more angry. It was useless though. Red held Scream far enough away that none of her kicks or punches made contact. The tendril that quickly tightening around her throat was making it hard to concentrate. Her hair slowed down its movements and twitched like a dying snake. 

“What color do you think she bleeds?” Cletus asked. 

“Not sure,” Red moved in closer to Scream’s face. “Let’s find out sweetie.”

If death meant that she would never have to hear Red and her weird boyfriend use pets names ever again,then Scream was going to welcome it.

Cletus took two steps forward before being attacked himself.

“Get the fuck away from her!” the voice was unmistakable as he was tackled to the ground.

Everything happened in a blur. Red turned her head away for one second. With Scream hoisted into the air, Red no longer saw Scream as a threat. Red was always cocky. If Scream had been a human opponent or any other type of alien, she would be dead. Scream had one thing over her sister: she was faster.

Scream took advantage of Cletus getting attacked and got her foot free. She landed one good kick on Red’s jaw and made her teeth click together. In response to the unexpected jolt of pain, the tendrils holding Scream loosened just enough for her to free herself. 

What was Donna doing here? Surely she didn’t come here to see Red. Donna knew how dangerous she was. There was no reason for Donna to be here.

Unless she followed Scream.

The entire hallway smelled like blood but Donna was still putting up a good fight. Human’s called it adrenaline and even though it looked like Donna had a few very serious stab wounds she was trying to fight Cletus off of her.

Scream did two things. The first thing was using all of her hair to shove Red across the hallway. The force of it sent Red flying through a set of elevator doors and sending the elevator crashing to the ground floor with Red still in it.

With Red out of the way for a few seconds, Scream could rescue Donna. She did the same thing to him, grabbing him with her hair and throwing him down the elevator shaft. Red would catch him before he hit the ground but Scream didn’t really care. Sleeper was right. Red and Cletus were fire and gasoline.

Donna mumbled an apology when Scream picked her up. The worst of her wounds was a deep slice on her collarbone. It had barely missed her jugular but it was still deep. Probably not fatal but Scream didn’t know a lot about human anatomy 

Her two exit choices were to jump out the window or jump down the fire escape. 

Jumping out the window would probably terrify Donna even more but jumping down the fire escape they ran the high risk of running into Red again. 

Scream picked the fire escape, betting on the building had at least a basement.

The fire escape let out into the lobby of the building. It was empty, not even someone at the front desk. They had probably heard the commotion from the fight and ran off. A cat fight between two Kylntars and their people of affection wasn’t something most people wanted to stick around for. 

Scream walked through the empty lobby toward the front door, limping slightly but still carrying Donna with ease.

“Why did you follow me?” Scream asked in a low voice.

“Hmm?” Donna blinked her eyes open. “You’ve been acting so strange. I heard you talking to Red and I got worried. Thought you might need back up.”

The wave of guilt that hit Scream was worse than Red trying to choke her out. Donna was hurt and it was all her fault.

“What did you do?!” Sleeper burst through the front door.

“What are doing here?” Scream held Donna tighter to her chest. Even in an emergency, Sleeper still had on his best suit. All black with a white undershirt peaking out from the collar. 

“I have security alarms all over this place and cameras in the hall. Why are you starting fights with Red?!” Sleeper’s voice bounced off the empty walls. His fingers twitched in anger as they ball up into a fist.

“I didn’t start this! I-” Scream tried to explain herself but Donna interrupted.

“Put me down dear,” Donna’s voice was weak but there was amusement behind it.

Scream did so and Donna limped toward Sleeper, one hand holding the wound on her shoulder. Her green hoodie was torn in spots and her pocket hung low from the weight of something heavy.

“Sleeper, right?” Donna looked fragile and small next to Sleeper. He was much taller than her and was quite literally looking down on her. She never flinched and the convection in her eyes never changed.

“This does not concern you,” Sleeper looked over Donna to try and continue his conversation with Scream. “Scream, do you have any idea-”

“Excuse me! I was talking!” Donna raised her voice and forced herself to stand up straight even though her wound was burning in pain. Scream covered her mouth and laughed.

“I don’t have time for you,” Sleeper tried to side step Donna but she stepped in front of him.

“Hope you have time to get blood stains out of white,” Donna swiped her bloody hand across the white of Sleeper’s suit.

“My suit! Do you have any idea how hard human blood is to get out of silk?!” Sleeper took his phone out and made a frantic call for a cleaning service.

Donna looked over her shoulder at Scream. She smiled, her eyes lighting up even though she was injured and was almost murdered by Cletus Kasady. Today was a good day for her, despite everything. She looked beautiful and Scream couldn’t help but stare at her.

“Let’s go Scream,” Scream barely heard Donna’s words but followed after her.

After all of this, there was no denying it. Scream was hopelessly in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'm thinking there will probably be one, maybe two more chapters after this! I have a pretty good idea of where this is going so hopefully it wont take two months for an update!
> 
> My tumblr is reliena-red-is-a-witch hit me up some time!


	4. Chapter 4

Donna had one arm draped over Scream's shoulders. It was Donna's idea to lie about what really happened. Red had enough connections that even if they got Cletus thrown in jail, it wouldn't matter. Red would have him out within a week. Donna was very convincing with her story of being mugged. Scream said nothing, she sat in a chair and tried to look intimidating. It worked because when the doctor looked over at Scream to question Donna’s story he quickly looked away and didn’t bring it up again. 

Sometimes being an alien species had its perks.

After a lot of stitches and an unfilled prescription for pain medicine, they were finally home. The sun had gone down and Scream had a few missed calls from Sleeper. He was probably pissed that she had started a fight with Red. Scream was trying to figure out if she cared or not.

Scream didn’t bother with her keys, it was faster to slip a tendril under the door and unlock it from the inside. 

The apartment was dark and a tad chilly. Donna preferred cooler temperatures and since Klyntars tended to run a bit warm it worked out perfectly. Scream turned the light on and it illuminated the room with a dull yellow glow.

Donna slipped her coat off and it landed with a loud thud on the floor. Scream gave Donna’s coat a questioning look. Donna never carried anything that heavy in her pocket. Maybe she had brought a weapon to use in self defense? She did fight off Cletus Kasady after all.

Scream helped Donna onto the sofa. She let out a content sigh and let her head fall back. The bandages on her shoulder peeked out from under her shirt. She closed her eyes and for a moment it looked like she was holding back tears.  Concerned, Scream sat next to her. 

“We can go back and get your medicine if you’re in pain,” Scream hesitated a moment before putting her hand on Donna’s leg. Donna shook her head slowly. Her lips trembled and confirmed that she was fighting back a sob.

“Donna, please, if you’re,” Scream tripped over her words. Her tendril hair moved off her lap and sat curled around Donna’s ankles. “I don’t want you to be in pain.” Donna laughed bitterly, the harshness of it scraped the walls. She opened her eyes and tears rolled down her face.

“Scream,” she wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand, sniffled once then spoke. “Did you mean what you said?”

Scream’s eyes widen. If she had a physical human heart it would of dropped to her feet. She was so concerned about Donna’s safety that she didn’t have time to even think about how much of her conversation with Red and Cletus that Donna had heard. Scream opened her mouth, then closed it, being unsure of what to say and how to answer the question.

Donna must have picked up on Scream’s reaction because she reworded her question.

“You’ve always told me how dangerous Red was and how you two never got along, what were you doing there?” Donna had mentioned that she followed Scream because she was worried about her. Now that they were alone it showed. Donna had a few nervous habits, she picked at her nails, bit her lips, chewed on the inside of the cheek. The evidence of all of those habits here clear now. Her lips looked chapped and when she put her hand over top of Scream’s her nails broken. 

There was no point in trying to lie. Scream’s actions had already caused Donna to get hurt physically. Lying would only make Donna hurt emotionally as well. It might even be too late for that.

“I thought maybe she could help you,” Scream admitted, she couldn’t meet Donna’s gaze and looked away. To her surprise, Donna smiled.

“Help me?” How could Red help me?” her voice raised a few octaves. Was she flattered by all of this?

“She can’t directly but I thought that maybe she could-” again Scream stammered over her words. Embarrassed by the entire thing, her thoughts were a mess of emotions.

“Because her boyfriend is ‘batshit crazy’ maybe she could give you advice on how to help me?” Donna finished Scream’s sentence for her.

“No, no it's not like that! It just thought that since Red keeps someone dangerous-not to say that you’re dangerous or that you’re anything like Cletus because you aren’t. He looks like a drowned rat and you look beautiful-I just thought that maybe she had someone sort of advice or-” Donna put her hand over Scream’s mouth. It was for the best because Scream wasn’t sure what her point was and she was just scrambling to try to say something to fix all of this.

“Scream,” Donna’s voice was low and comforting. She sat up and put her arm around Scream’s shoulder, wincing slightly at the action. “What’s wrong with me, it can’t be fixed. Not without the risk of losing everything we have. We can’t afford the type of treatment that I would need on…” she trailed off and looked away, “on my bad days.”

Scream sighed lightly and asked the question that she was scared of asking. “How much did you hear?”

_ You do have that lovesick look. _ Red’s words were still playing in her head. Not just because it was painfully true but because it was the nicest thing Red had probably ever said to her. Cletus was able to read her with one look. Was she really that transparent? So much so that the likes of Cletus Kasday saw right through her? Scream had spent so much time perfecting her ability to hide her feelings. Hide them from Donna, from herself.

But why?

The bandages on Donna's shoulder was starting to stain a light red. There was a good chance that she might of popped a stitch when Scream helped her onto the sofa. 

_ I don’t have the time or patience to explain denial to you.  _ Another thing that Red had said to her. Even though seconds later the two of them were beating the hell out of each other, the words still stuck with her. 

Why had she been in denial? Pride, maybe? Scream had never done well with people, human or otherwise. She had a bad temper and after losing friends in the past she just gave up until Donna. Donna was the first person that Scream had wanted to be close too. The first person that she had wanted to protect and keep safe no matter what.

Scream had never clicked well with her other siblings. Her temper was always too much for them. A few times of lashing out violently towards them had destroyed any chance of a friendship with them. Scream took the blame for that, she knew that was her fault. Both of her parents had disappeared for reasons that she didn’t know. Rumors said they were living in the sewer for some godforsaken reason. The only one they kept in contact with Sleeper. Sleeper was the clear favorite and that fueled Scream’s dislike of him.

Red was just a bitch and hated everyone. Scream didn’t fault herself for that.

After all the people that she had shoved away with her actions and the ones who turned away for reasons Scream didn’t understand, how could she let her guard down? The only possible outcome in her mind was either her fucking up or the other person just leaving. 

“Scream?” Donna looked at her with concern. Her shoulder was now a bright red. Definitely tore a stitch

“I can fix your arm!” the words blurted out so fast that Scream’s hair twitched and she almost covered her mouth

“What do you mean?” Donna narrowed her eyes. 

“I could bond with you,” the thick guilt came back and Scream was braced for Donna's rejection.

“What?” Donna leaned away from her. Not out of disgust but shock. “Isn’t that really dangerous for you?”

“Yes,” Scream lowered her voice. “Yeah, it can be.”

Everyone had heard the stories of Klyntar bounding. Stories of the alien race losing themselves completely in their host, becoming nothing more than a parasitic creature that hobbled onto its host like life support. As the race evolved, bonding became less and less common. Now Klyntars were able to easily exist and function as their own beings. Bonding wasn’t forbid or illegal in any way but the taboo was still there.

“Have you ever done it before?” At first Donna’s voice was soft but then snickered when she thought about the double meaning to her question. It broke the tension and part of Scream’s mouth twitched in amusement.

“No,” her hair was still sitting at Donna’s feet. She didn’t notice until now but Donna was rubbing her ankle on it. “But I’ve heard people talk about it.”

“It would just be to fix my arm right? I don’t want you trying to fix my head,” Donna tapped her forehead with one finger. “I don’t know a lot about Klyntar bonding but I know if you go too far you might not be able to come back.”

Donna was right. It was the main reason Scream hadn’t mentioned bonding before now. Just healing a surface wound was risky enough. Adding to that risk was the fact that Scream wasn’t completely confident in her abilities. If she tried to heal Donna’s mind she could end up leaving Donna in a worse mental state. Hurting Donna in anyway was the last thing Scream wanted.

“Just your arm. Nothing else,” Scream agreed. 

“Okay,” Donna sat up and carefully slipped her arm out of her shirt sleeve. Scream hadn't fully expected Donna to agree.

“Are you sure?” she hesitated before letting her hand hover over Donna's shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Her jaw clicked as she bit into her cheek. "I trust you" She barely flinched when a few of Scream’s tendrils moved under her skin.

Within a second, Scream understood why bonding had such a taboo label.

It was impossible to not be partly pulled into Donna’s mind. Scream’s own vision blacked out and her focus wavered. Donna’s mind was loud. Whispers, grinding metal, sparks of light that didn’t make any sense. The whispers noticed Scream’s presence there. The whispers got louder, going from whispers to almost yelling. 

This wasn’t going to work. There was no way she could do this without being pulled into Donna’s mind. Something about her being there was triggering another episode in Donna. She had already put Donna through so much. She couldn’t risk hurting her mentally.

_ Please don’t leave me alone.  _

Donna was physically clinging to her. Blue lights flashed her mind in an effort to combat the different voices. The color switched to white. Scream was unaffected by it but the voices made muffled noises of pain. 

Everything told Scream she needed to pull back but Donna's consciousness was pulling her closer like a security blanket. A wordless plea for help was written in the tight grip Donna had on Scream's physical body. If Scream pulled away now, the demons in Donna’s mind would take over. She couldn’t leave her like this.

Against her better judgement, Scream dove in deeper. This endeavor was quickly becoming more and more dangerous. They were more than mentally bonded, Scream’s hand had completely melted and was slowlying covering Donna’s arm in the same way Kylntars use to. Donna didn’t object. Her mind was still crying for help at the same time that Scream was starting to fade away from herself.

The best Scream could do was a band-aid, anymore and she would lose herself completely. The voices were loud but Scream was louder. Her influence was stronger than that of the voices. The voices reeled back when Scream spoke.

** _Leave her alone, she’s mine!_ **

The command was strong. Donna’s mind ran towards Scream and for a moment neither of them existed. Both of their minds were fused, their thoughts swirling together until there was no Donna, no Scream, just Them.

It was terrifying, it was addictive perfection. Scream had to drag herself away from the primal craving of it before she was gone.

Scream’s tendrils withdrew from Donna’s arm, slowly they regained their shape back into her hand. She hadn’t noticed until now but her hair that was wrapped protectively around Donna’s ankles had cover both her legs. Scream’s own legs had lost a bit of a solid form and appeared to be dripping into vaguely feet shaped puddles. Her clothes hung off her and her vision was still blurry.

How close did she come to losing herself?

Scream tired to ask Donna if she was okay but the English words for it weren’t coming out correctly. Instead they came out as a high pitched whining noise that might come from a scared animal.

“....didn’t…..to...that,” Donna’s voice sounded far away and left an echo. “....freezing…” Scream was somewhat aware of something warm on her face. Donna’s hands maybe? They smelled like Donna’s hands. Was she still part of Donna?

The blurriness cleared up in her vision but the confusion remained. 

She had bonded with Donna to heal her arm, then had to fight off the voices and then...then what? What happened after that? 

“Scream…..you….,” Donna’s voice was more frantic. Her fear laced words pulled Scream out of her high like trance.

Donna look terrified. Her green eyes were wide with fear, not for herself but for Scream. The hand on Scream’s face was shaking. 

“Are you alive?” it wasn’t the best worded question but Donna wasn’t sure how else to ask. Three minutes had passed since Scream had broken their bond.

“Yes,” Scream’s voice felt horse and underused. Her body had finally went back into its shape. Her legs weren’t dripping anymore and her hair wasn’t wrapped around Donna.

The moment the words left Scream’s mouth, Donna grabbed her face and kissed her.

Donna kept a tight grip on Scream’s hair the entire time they were kissing. Her hands were still shaking causing her to slight pull but Scream didn’t mind. She barely felt it and gladly pulled Donna closer to her.

Kissing Donna was better than bonding with her. There was no risk of Scream losing herself and something about it felt better. Donna’s lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. The curve of her hips fit perfect around Scream’s hands and Scream kept them there when Donna pulled away.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Donna was breathless and buried her face into Scream’s neck. “I don’t want that to happen. I don’t want you to disappear, I love you.”

“Donna, I-I love you too,” Scream moved her hands and held Donna in a tight hug.

“I didn’t think you would want me like that because I'm a mess and when I heard you tell Red that you weren’t in love with me, I didn’t know what to think,” Donna said with an insecure tone. “But after what you did, for me. I know that you just said that to piss off Red,” Donna laughed and glanced over toward her coat. “I wanna show you something.”

Scream let her up and watched her walked across the room. The mischievous grin Donna had was equal parts adorable and sexy. Everything about Donna was beautiful and it felt good to finally acknowledge those feelings. Donna noticed Scream staring and blushed.

“Catch,” she tossed Scream her coat. Scream caught it mid-air and fished the heavy object out of her pocket. Scream studied it and tilted her head to the side.

“A doorknob?” she tapped the crystal handle and walked over to where Donna was standing.

“ _ Red’s _ doorknob. I grabbed it when she threw you through her door. You said Red was a snobby rich girl, I bet her fancy doorknob would fetch a good price. It's the least we can do after she and her rat man tried to kill us.”

A grin spread across Scream’s face. Only Donna would think of taking something as odd as a doorknob but she was right. Red’s doorknob was probably made of diamond, the gold metal around it was probably real gold.

“Donna,” Scream moved a stray piece of hair off of Donna’s face, “I love you so much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to finish! Thank you all for reading and standing by me! Writers block is a bitch but I finally beat it and was able to finish this! The last chapter was difficult to write because I could't really figure out what I wanted to do but I'm pretty happy with the ending and I'm glad this was able to end on a sweet, adorable note!


End file.
